Grotesque Yet Sweet Romance
by KuroHime-Sama
Summary: Takumi Sakibara and his roommate , Ryuichi Hanabusa are purebloods. Ryuichi had like Takumi for a long time , only he doesn't realize it. What will happen if Takumi were to mate with Zero Kiryuu ? What will he do? Parings : KanamexZero , OCxOC. Sorry i suck at summaries - DISCONTINUED-
1. Chapter 1

**A:N /** _Konnichiwa minna-san ! This is my first fic , i guess? Okay , this fic is actually a collab fic with my buddy , Etsuko-chan or better known as EtsukoYosei . Yeah... Eto... Me and her wrote the story in a school notebook , and me and her took turns to write a chapter. I'm gonna write chap 1 , then she chap 2 , then i chap 3 and so. But, sometimes due to a few reasons, i sometimes will write two chaps in a go. Chap 1 will be written by me! _._

Main pairings :

**Kaname x Zero** ( They will appear later in a few chaps , don't worry. But in chap 1 it will be my OC pairing as the main . Yeah , E-chan will write my OC's moment while i write the KaZe ones)

**Takumi x Ryuichi** ( MaH OC's! Oh yeah , my OC is Takumi while E-chan's is Ryuichi )

**Warnings** : Yaoi , OOC , chessy lines

_**And also , please review , i accept critiques but seriously , no flames . ( And to all flamers , ( Excuse my foul language ) fuck you.**_** ) **

**Disclaimer** : I don't own VK . IF i did, It will certainly be yaoi and Yuuki would've never exist.

"TAKUMI! GET HERE RIGHT NOW OR I'LL SHOOT YOUR PUREBLOOD ASS !" shouted a husky voice that apparently belonged to no other than the flirty Hanabusa Ryuichi . He has cat-like hazel colored eyes and also red hair that reach his shoulders. He has pale skin and also a quite muscular body. He had stole the hearts of countless women , regardless of age. He had also stole the innocence of countless girls , most of them nobles.

"Ah, Hanabusa-kun , How many times had i asked you to call me Sakibara-sama?" a slightly feminine voice replied the playboy. Said man just snorted and threw a letter at him. " It's from the Council. Ah , seriously i hate them motherfu-" his sentence was cut by an incoming joker card. Ryuichi had barely dodged it , he then cursed his roommate for being so sensitive towards ' foul ' words . "Ok then Sakibara-sama," he started , with annoyance in his voice . " Read the letter , can't ya ?" he ordered the younger pureblood .

Takumi just snorted and ripped the letter open , not caring if the material was expensive or not . Takumi took a deep breath before reading the contents of the letter . " Dear Sakibara-sama and Hanabusa-sama , you are needed for a meeting . -Yujio " Who's Yujio ? It's not like he give a damn , anyway. Takumi sighed before placing the letter on the marble table . "Hanabu-" he was cut by a shhh from the redhead. " I'm winning this level !" he exclaimed excitingly as he started making ' combos' to defeat the boss. Yes , the redhead has took a liking to games , especially the newly released game called , ' Shooting Galaxies II ' . Takumi sighed before running a hand through his black locks.

" YeAh !" Ryuichi shouted in happiness after finally finishing off the final boss. " Ne , Hanabusa- kun , why do you think they sent us to a meeting ? It's quite rare , no ?" he said as he placed a book on the bookshelf . The redhead shrugged before muttering an ' i don't know ' to his roommate . " Maybe they actually wanted us to attend a party . Then , they'll flatter us saying how good we look and ask us to marry their sons and daughters . Hey , i know i'm irresistible but i hate shit like this . " the pureblood assumed as he scroll down the game credits.

_**TIMESKIP**_

Finally , the day of the so-called meeting came . The two young purebloods was currently riding a limo , both wearing their formal attire . The flirt, a.k.a Hanabusa Ryuichi was wearing a tie matching his unique hair , a black blazer over his white shirt . While his cocky friend was wearing a dark green tie , a black and white striped shirt and also a black unbuttoned jacket. His formal attire was quite matching with his dual colored eyes. The right one was a red one , while the other has a beautiful shade of dark brown .

Both men looked very eye-catching indeed, sadly Ryuichi's a playboy while Takumi thinks that those kind of relationships was just a waste of his limited time. "How long until we get there , Sebastian ?" Ryuichi asked while he was gazing out the window , looking at the beautiful illuminating lights. The man in the drivers seat who was classified as Sebastian glanced at his watch and nodded . " We have reached our destination , Ryuichi -sama."

**TBC**

_**OK , how did it go , eh ? Wakatteru , it's bad.. *sulks in a corner**_

_**i originally was intending to copy from the notebook , then i thought , ' maybe i should do this un-scripted? ' bad idea. UNGHH.. h-hai! There will be hints of KaZe! i thought i wanted to make them lovers at the start , then it would be too cliched. Yeah , the reason why i made the title Grotesque Yet Sweet Romance was because... i dont know what i should name it! And if there is any spelling mistakes, sorry!**_

_**Yeah, and for E-chan , i'm sorry for making Ryuichi - chan so OOC... he was supposed to be .. uh.. gentle , right? Yeah... GOUMEN!**_

_** As usual , i have an idea for using Kuroshitsuji names, so Sebastian it is! And yeah , they both are purebloods! And ... i don't know so much about the Council , so it's just... yeah.. and about the innocence thing... leave it up to your perverted minds , or pure minds. **_

_**Pleas ! BUT NO FAHKING FLAMES OR I'LL BURN YOUR CORPSE WITH THOSE**__ FLAMES._


	2. Bagels and Bad Feelings

_**Ohayou Gozaimasu to all ! It's me !~ **_

_**Zero : psh, stop talking as if your'e someone enthusiastic .**_

_**Me : says the hot-headed horse - loving tsundere . Typical . **_

_**Kaname : horse- loving ?**_

_**Me , Zero : you don't know?!**_

_**Kaname : #straightens up collar # it is unlikely for me to know , please continue with the story . **_

_**Me : No way , *whispers cursing words **_

_**Zero : *pouts * **_

_**Me : ah! I can't handle the cuteness of the mind- blowing pout! Ok , ok ! I'll continue !**_

_**Zero , Kaname : *smug grin **_

_**OK , this is the second chapter of Grotesque Yet Sweet Romance ! Actually , i didn't realize people actually followed this crappy story of mine's ( and Yosei-kun , but she's a better writer) . And sankyu alot ! I was planning to make this story an m-preg one , but it depends on the flow... and yeah, there WILL be lemon in future chapters , but not a very good lemon , since i haven't written one , and the name 'YUJIO' came from YU-GI-OH. Ok then, enjoy!**_

_**Warnings : Yaoi ,OOC , cheesy lines , confusing plot **_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own VK . It belongs to Matsuri Hino , a may-be fujoshi in my opinion.**_

"We have arrived , Ryuichi - sama , Sakibara - sama ," the man classified as Sebastian said as he opened the door for both young purebloods. " Ah , yes Sebastian . Thank you " Takumi thanked Sebastian as he stepped out off the limo and stretched his arms . Soon , he was followed by Ryuichi , who was busy fixing his bangs.

Takumi sighed heavily as the limo drove away , leaving both purebloods alone. " Oi, Hanabusa-kun, we better go ." Takumi said as he fixed his own messy hair. Ryuichi nodded relucantly and followed Takumi .

In the VIP lounge , a pissed off Zero Kiryuu was sitting on a leather couch , his head resting on his palm. Zero shifted uncomfortably and crosses his long legs. He was giving a death glare at anything that moved . He was right now VERY pissed off. "Zero!" a high pitched voice called him from afar. Zero ignored it and closed his eyes , hoping he could take a short cat nap . But as the voice kept getting nearer , he found it harder to sleep. He cursed inwardly as the annoying voice kept getting nearer , and nearer until ... " ZE-RO!" the voice called his name again. Zero instantly opened his eyes and glared at a certain brunette . "Yuuki " he said in a menacing tone , accompanied by a death glare.

Yuuki swallowed , it was a bad idea to annoy him. Yuuki looked at his 'brother' and gave him a sweet smile. " Ne , Zero ! Hello !" she greeted him cheerfully. Yet , she was ignored. Zero decided to treat her like thin air and closed his eyes again. Yuuki frowned slightly and began jabbing his face with her finger. "Wake up , Zero!" she whined , how could her brother ignore her like this! Zero's eyes opened slowly and he began rubbing his eyes groggily . He covered his mouth with his hand , suppressing a yawn . Yuuki's face lit up slightly. "Zero , have you ate yet?" she asked , genuinely concerned about his brother's health. Zero shrugged and shook his head.

Yuuki zipped open her handbag and handed Zero a bagel . "Eat." she ordered as she shoved the bagel into Zero's mouth. Zero sigh and began eating the bagel , devouring it in seconds. " It's good." he commented as he licked his fingers. Yuuki grinned and whispered something to Zero, causing him to blush. Yuuki grinned again , pleased by her brother's reaction. Now, she just have to tell 'him' , the one who actually made the bagel...

"Zero! The meeting about to begin! Let's go!" Yuuki exclaimed happily and started to drag her still - blushing brother.

Takumi sat on the leather couch , leg bouncing up and down nervously. He had a bad feeling about what the meeting is about... " Hanabusa-kun , i had a bad feeling about this.." Takumi stated nervously . Ryuichi looked at him and he began caressing Takumi's soft cheek. " It's okay..." he reassured him gently. But he have to admit , Ryuichi also had a bad feeling about this,..

_**TBC..**_

_**OK , how do i do? Yeap, it's bad. I did this in... 20 minutes i think so sorry if it's rushed. This chap is 100% by me, the next chap is Etsuko-kun's one. Sorry if there is any OOCness, spelling errors and if it confuses you. And sorry 4 the short chap**_

_**Please Review , but no fucking flames please.**_


	3. Author's Note

_**Hi guys! Unfortunately , this isn't a chapter , but an author's note. Yup , i know HOW MUCH YOU GUYS HATE THIS, but it had to be done. * inhales* i'mnotgonnacontinuethisanymoresoyeah, Okay, too fast. * inhales* I'm not continuing this story anymore. Sorry dear readers! But, every dark cloud has it silver lining! Yeah , my friend , Yandere no Shoujo Fujoshi. In other words , she's formerly known as EtsukoYosei. I'm soory, but it HAD TO BE DONE. It's cuz i was reallly late at updating , since im busy. But mah friend will be able to make updates faster , and she's a better writer than me. But , i promise you , she'll DO WAAAY BETTER THAN ME. SOOOOOOOOOORRRRY ...**_

_** - Yume no Hoshi**_


End file.
